Dare Me and I Will
by SOKiiE
Summary: Ryuki,The tamers are 17. Ryo comes back from America to visit the tamers with his friend Kenji, for a whole month, the same month that Rika was dared to be sincere.


**SokiiE**: Same story line as **Dare me and I will**, continued. I changed things around in this version. I added bits from my other stories, that I wrote 3 years ago. I'm not sure if I'll delete the other one. We'll have to see.

_Summery_: Ryo comes back from America to visit the tamers with his friend Kenji, for a whole month, the same month that Rika was dared to be sincere.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

_**Dare me and I Will**_

**Chapter One**

"Ahh! Hmmm this is great! No more school for 3 whole months!" Jeri exclaimed with joy, holding three fingers up, looking back at her two best friends; Rika and Alice.

"Yeah, you're telling me, I won't have to wear this stupid uniform any more." Rika replied with disgust, tugging at her gray uniform skirt.

It had been five years since the D-Reaper attack, and the tamers just finished their first day, of the last week, at their junior year at the local High School Academy. It was decided by every one, that they should all attend the same school. Rika's mother didn't oppose this idea, because she wanted her daughter to have some friends around, and it was nice to have company over the house every now and then. Henry and Takato have grown to be …well, _Best Friends_. Takato has been attending Martial Art classes with Henry now, and to everyone's surprise, he's actually quite good. Kazu and Kenta are now in America along with Ryo. Yes, Ryo is in America, attending a University in Seattle. The two idiotic fan boys were loyal enough to follow him there, just to be near him and possibly learn how to be better trainers; they now attend the public high school. Every one misses him, except for Rika that is. He's nothing to her, or at least that's what she claims.

"I don't know Rika, I think these uniforms look kind of _cuute_" Jeri said with a giggle while twirling around. Jeri hadn't changed very much since their preteen years. Her hair is still the same, she still loves plushies, and she has never done any thing about her crush towards Takato.

Rika stopped walking; both Alice and Jeri looked up at her, as she stood there motionless. No one made a move, and then it suddenly dawned on the two girls. Jeri held up her book bag to her face, and shut her eyes tightly, bracing her self for Rika's reaction to her words.

Rika clenched her fists, as she turned around to face the now frightened girl. She took her book bag and slammed it into the back of Jeri's head. As the collision hit, Jeri fell forward slightly, clutching her head in pain. "What the hell Jeri? I told you never to say the words '_cute_' and/or '_adorable_' with in ear shot of me." Rika said as she looked down at her injured friend.

"Eh...? Sorry..." Jeri said feeling like a small child, crouched on the ground, still holding her spinning head in pain.

"Oh Rika, you need to grow out of that phase soon. It's dangerous for all of us" Alice sighed walking away from the two other girls. She let out a giggle and started twirling her hair between her fingers. She was thinking of the conversation she had earlier with a certain blue haired boy.

Jeri and Rika both looked at each other, dumbfounded. Blinking a couple of times they both ran to catch up to the blonde girl ahead of them.

"Alice, what happened?" Jeri asked with curiosity as she raised one of her eye brows. When she didn't get an answer, she asked again, "Alice...?" walking in front of the girl to get a better look at her. Jeri held the strange girl's shoulders, with a serious expression on her face.

"Henry and I… are going steady." Alice said below a whisper, yet still audible. She brought her head down to hide her now flushed cheeks.

Jeri and Rika both froze. They both had an astonished look on their face. "What?" the girls asked simultaneously

"Henry and I are officially a couple now." Alice said, bringing her face up to smile at her two close friends.

Both the girls stood frozen. Their jaws were nearly touching the ground. Rika was the first to snap out of her trance, a few seconds later Jeri came out of it too.

"OH MYGOSH! CONGRADULATIONS, ALICE!" Jeri exclaimed running towards the blond girl, with both her arms outstretched. She gave Alice a ridiculously tight hug, which she happily returned. "When? How? Where?"

"Lunch, today, he spoke _with words_ and in the Sakura Gardens" Alice answered briefly, pulling back from the hug.

"Aw... that's so romantic! We should celebrate! Alice gets to choose the activity, no exceptions!" Jeri said holding her hand back in front of Rika's face to make sure Rika wouldn't protest. When Jeri didn't hear a response from the rebellious girl, she turned around. "Rika?"

"Eh... oh, yeah, sure." Rika said with no expression on her face. She turned around and continued to walk towards her house.

Truth be told, Rika and Henry hooked up before. They both never told any one, but when they broke up, she wasn't entirely sure if she has completely lost those emotions for him. Well he did want her back. He asked her 3 months ago, though she rejected him for her own reasons. '_Was I wrong to say no to him_?' she thought to her self. '_No, I was right to decline him; I'm waiting for some one… I should be happy for Alice. What? I am happy!' _Rika mentally thought back to her self.

"Karaoke it is!" Rika heard somewhere off in the distance. She wasn't really paying attention to they're conversation any more. They all parted ways. They would meet each other at the Karaoke bar later that night.

**2 DAYS AGO**

(_A couple thousand miles away_)

Sweat was dripping down his face, as Ryo was getting his daily exercise, a nice run in the morning. Very normal for a 19 year old that wants to stay in shape, but, to bad for our beloved tamer, Ryo had no other choice but to run, with all the screaming fan girls behind him. Wiping the sweat off his forehead he looked forward eyeing the apartment that loomed closer with each step he took.

When he was only a couple steps away, he reached inside his pockets for his keys. He pat down his pockets and still felt nothing, deciding to reach his hands in all his pockets and still felt nothing. He got scared; Ryo drastically searched all his pockets. His apartment was looming closer. He would either have to stop and search his socks, turn around and look for his keys, or keep running until the girls got tired…. He didn't like any of these options. Ryo was about a few yards away from the door, when his roommate, Kenji stepped out. A ray of hope shot through Ryo's heart. Kenji was about to lock the door when Ryo swiftly kicked the door open, pulled Kenji in, and slammed the door, all in one quick move.

Ryo quickly got up to lock the door as soon as possible. Knocking a few things over, he let out a sigh as the click of the lock was heard.

"Ah shit. I should have seen that coming." Kenji said while rubbing his head.

"Sorry about that Ken, I panicked, I had to do something. Have you seen my keys?" Ryo asked reaching for the miscellaneous objects he knocked over.

"You lost them again?" Kenji asked sounded a bit exhausted. Kenji was Ryo best friend. They often spoke to each other in their native Japanese language. He had jet black hair, in the same style as Ryo's, except without the bangs. His eyes were the color of honey, and the both had the same body type. The two of them together were possibly the best looking Asians on campus. Kenji had fan girls of his own. "Oh Kazu and Kenta came by to drop off your plane tickets …to Japan apparently." Kenji said giving him a curious look, as he picked up a lamp that had fallen.

"Oh, yeah heh. I almost forgot to tell you, I'm going to stay in Shinjuku for a month. I'm doing well in all my courses so I doubt I'll fall behind." Ryo said displaying his cocky grin.

"Then why do you have two?" Kenji asked waving the two tickets that he pulled out of his pockets.

"Because, you're coming with me." Ryo simply stated, grabbing the tickets from his best buddy. When he saw the shocked and worried expression displayed on the young man's face he continued. "Don't worry, I talked to your professors already, and apparently you're doing just as well as I am. So don't worry man." He said patting his friend's back. "All expense paid" Ryo finished, smirking at him while waving the tickets in the air. When he didn't get a response, Ryo's face dropped. "You don't have to come… if you don't want to, I mean you're like my brother, I just thought you would want to come visit your family or something-."

"Thanks Ryo, I really appreciate it." Kenji said softly, as his eyes sparkled with tears of joy.

"It's nothing. Now quit cryin'!" Ryo said handing the ticket over to the man. "You better go and pack, we're leaving tonight."

"WHAT?!" Kenji exclaimed. "That's such sort notice." He whined.

"Yeah well, I only planned it a couple days ago." Ryo said walking over to the picture, of the tamers and their parents, which stood near the T.V. "Besides I want to surprise every one." He picked up the framed photo. "And I want to tell someone something." He said the last little piece below a whisper, not that Kenji would have heard. The guy was already in his room packing. Ryo's eyes wondered to a smirking 12 year old girl with fiery red hair. He could see a slight blush on her face, as he looked over at the 14 year old version of himself giving her a kiss on the cheek.

**PRESENT TIME: **SHINJUKU JAPAN

"AH! That was so embarrassing!" Jeri said wiping sweet off her face. She had just finished singing her song. Her face was flushed from all the attention that was directed towards her.

"Ok then Rika, it's your turn now!" Alice said with a smile, while pushing Rika towards the stage.

"What? No way, I only decided to come to watch you two make idiots of yourselves!" Rika said trying to turn back around. But to late she was already on stage.

"Too bad, Rika this is my celebration! You have too, you promised. Besides I already choose your song, just sing along with it!"

Rika just stood there, until she started to hear a Piano playing softly. She looked to her side; it was an actual man playing, instead of a CD. She turned to look over at the screen, lyrics were displayed. '_Great its a love song_' she thought sarcastically.

Nandaka anata no koto  
omoidasu no mottainai yo  
atashi dake no mono ni shiteokitai kara  
nandaka anata no koto  
omoidasu no yada yo  
datte hitori de niyakete  
hazukashii yo  
tetsuya de kaettekite tsukareteru no ni  
dakko shite kurete  
yume no naka ni ite mo wakatta yo

It was strange, the lyrics reminded her so much of… someone. The beat started to pick up and that's when Rika realized it wasn't much of a slow song. Without realizing it she started to connect with the lyrics, and so she decided to put a little bit her soul into it. She closed her eyes as she spilled her heart out. Unbeknownst to Rika, two guys walked through the door. One of them stopped in his tracks when he saw who was on stage singing her heart out

anata ga koishikute koishikute  
kore ijyou dou shiyou mo nakute   
anata ga koishikute koishikute  
zutto zutto daisuki da yo

The young man smiled to himself thinking about the lyrics she was singing, kind of hoping it was for him. It kind of reminded him of a situation between the girl and him. While on the other side Rika was still singing, she was thinking about some once she liked maybe even loved.

shitteta ano yoru ni ne  
futari de doraibu ni itta toki  
baiku no ushiro zaseki de negatta koto

shitteta ano yoru ni ne  
futari de miageta hoshizora ni  
anata to atashi no shiawase ga mieta yo  
tatta hitotsu no korogatteta atashi wo  
kirei ni shite kurete itsudatte sasaete kureta  
anata ga koishikute koishikute  
kore ijyou hanaretakunai yo  
anata ga koishikute koishikute  
zutto zutto daisuki da yo 

He spotted 2 familiar girls in the front, so he walked to their table and sat across from them.

"RYO?! Hi!" they both greeted. Jeri gave him a hug, but quickly pulled away as she remembered the relationship he had with the girl on stage. Alice politely bowed to him.

"Hey, this is my friend Kenji," Ryo said as he tilted his head to the guy next to him. Kenji nodded at the girls and they bowed at him. Then every one turned their attention back to the girl on stage to listen to the last few lyrics of the song coming gracefully out of her mouth. '_She looks so beautiful, up there'_ he thought to himself as his eyes softened, a warm smile forming on his face.

zutto zutto zutto zutto  
zutto zutto daisuki da yo la la la...

Rika could sense that all eyes were still on her, and they very well should be on her, because she was just that great. She slowly opened her eyes as applauds could be heard throughout the entire room. People were cheering for her to sing another song; they were already giving her a standing ovation. She was amazed and shock. Rika looked down at the ground as to hide the growing blush on her cheeks. She started to walk towards her table, daring her self not to look up.

When she was about to sit down she noticed that the table was a bit more crowded than she remembered. She looked up, and saw the one person she was singing about. Ryo Akiyama. Surly, if she had been holding something, she would have dropped it by now. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked stepping back a bit.

"Hey Rika, it's good to see you again." He happily greeted her, getting out of his seat, to pull a chair out for her. "That's Kenji over there" he said pointing at his friend.

Rika's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" she repeated more sternly. Coming back to her senses she crossed her arms glaring at Ryo.

"AW! Come on, Pumpkin don't be like that. I came here to visit you, so enjoy my stay here." He said scratching the back of his head, with a cocky grin displayed on his face. She would probably think he was lying. He quickly decided to change the subject, "You sang beautifully" he said with a genuine smile and soft tender eyes.

"Shut up." Rika responded coldly as she took the seat offered to her, which was right next to Ryo's.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Jeri decided to say something to break the ice, "Wow Rika that was great!" Rika nodded her head at the compliment. She had her eyes closed just to have a little thinking time to her self.

Ryo moved closer to the girl beside him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, embracing her. "Really Pumpkin you were great." He said softly into her ear. Even with her eyes closed she still knew what was going on, around in her surroundings. She didn't even bother Pushing Ryo away, but rather… she decided to lean into his embrace.

"Aww.. Look at the cute couple!" said an older girl, to her friends. They were passing by, while pointing at the Rika and Ryo. All of them were giggling. "Wait! That's Ryo Akiyama! Oh my gosh!" she clamped her hands to her mouth in disbelief. The girls were about ready to run after him. And Ryo was just about ready to get out of there, until he felt Rika Flinch, in his arms.

"Oh no…." both Jeri and Alice said at the same time, looking at each other.

Rika pulled herself out of Ryo's arms, and walked up to the girl that made the earlier remark. She punched the older girl square in the face. The poor girl flew, 2 feet in the air and landed on her side. "WHAT THE HELL!!?? BITCH!" she was about ready to hit Rika back when Alice and Ryo grabber the red headed girl and dragged her out of the building.

Once they were out side in Shinjuku Park she started to calm down a bit. "Wow Wild cat. I never knew you care so much about me. Remind; me never to make you Jealous." Ryo remarked as a grin formed on his face.

Rika quickly shoot him a glare. "Shut up Akiyama, it's just natural for me to do that." She said crossing her arms.

"Well I better be going, I'd rather those girls run after me than hunt you. Although I'm sure you could beat them all up, I don't want any one to hurt my special girl." He said pulling Rika's chin up to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

Rika blushed, but quickly snapped back to her senses, clenching her fists together.

Ryo dodged a couple kicks and punches from the still blushing girl, and ran off.

Alice and Rika remained quite, as they watched Ryo's retreating figure. "…Rika, YOU JUST HAD TO START A FIGHT! I had to leave my own celebration to pull you off that girl!" Alice yelled, letting out a sigh, and her face suddenly dropped. "I just want you to stop, stop thinking about your self so much, you're so selfish, and it's always about you. You're the Digimon queen, you're beautiful, rich, and all the guys like you, what more do you want?!" Alice pleaded, turning her head to face Rika.

Rika could see the tears that were streaming down her face. The night light was illuminating her already pale face. "I bet you couldn't be sincere even if you life depended on it." Alice said really irritated that Rika started such a ruckus and didn't even say sorry to any one, the girl wasn't even happy for her and Henry.

"What?..." Rika said a bit hurt and confused. _"I didn't know she felt this way about me"_ she thought.

"YOU HEARD ME RIKA!" Alice yelled, startling the girl in front of her. "YOU COULDN'T EVEN LAST A MONTH IF YOU TRIED TO BE SINCERE!"

"I bet I could." Rika said still shock at her friend's outburst. Truth be told, Rika knew she couldn't be nice. Not even for a week. She didn't even know what she was saying now. A breeze passed between the both of them as Alice glared at Rika; Rika had her eyes on the pavement below her feet.

"I know you better then you think Rika! When ever no ones around you do break your promises! You only do it when you know some one is watching! Making them think that you're always true to your word!" Alice yelled her response, getting really frustrated at Rika fake act.

"FINE THEN! I WILL BE NICE! I'LL SHOW YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Rika yelled back as she stood up. What the hell is she saying?

Jeri came running towards the two arguing girls. She was scared that Rika might hurt Alice so she quickly grabbed Rika's arm back in case she might throw a punch. She knew better then to get in the middle of one of Rika's fights; she just never thought it would happen between her and Alice.

"R-really?" Alice asked, a bit shock but hide it quickly trying to sound serious. "Fine 1 month!"

"O-one month?" Rika was shocked. One month is pretty long, a whole 4 weeks. A complete 30 days.

Alice didn't even wait for her response; she started to talk about the rules, terms and conditions. "Starting tomorrow, and don't you dare break this bet, because I'll know when you do." Alice finished, as she glared at the girl with her arms crossed. She called out for Dobermon. As the Digimon appeared before them, Alice jumped on its back; she took a glance back at Rika, then left with her Digimon.

Rika looked down at the ground, '_a month?' _she thought as another cool breeze flew past her and Jeri.

Jeri looked down at her friend with worry. '_What could possibly go wrong? A nice Rika wouldn't do any harm'_ Jeri thought to herself, reassuringly.

**SOKiiE**: Okay, Ok. I'm sorry for posting that Authors note as a chapter. The song Rika sang was _Daisuki Da Yo_ by **Ai Otsuka**I don't have time to revise this so I'm just going to post it. Sorry for the Typos. Sorry if it's OOC. As for flames, man, keep it light. I'm only human, I can't take such harsh criticism. If you actually want me to continue, be sure to review, because I really do not see a point in finishing unless…. People actually want me to. Does that make sense to you? Character death, AH-hhaha you're all going to hate me, but… it will have to happen. I know how it will end but I'm totally open to suggestions.

11


End file.
